Date A Live: Rio Reincarnation
― игра в жанре визуальная новелла, разработанная компаниями Compile Heart и Sting Entertainment. Данная игра является прямым продолжением двух предыдущих игр, "[[Date A Live: Rinne Utopia|Rinne Utopia]]" и "[[Date A Live: Ars Install|Ars Install]]". Игра была выпущена 30 июля 2015 года. В игре присутствует новая оригинальная история с новым персонажем , которую озвучила Аяне Сакура. Также во время интервью с Сузуко Мимори (сейю Марии и Марины Арусу) была подтверждена сюжетная линия для Марины Арусу. 20 июня 2017 года журнал Dengeki Playstation анонсировал переиздание Date A Live: Rio Reincarnation HD для системы PS4, в которое войдут все три игры. В данную коллекцию в качестве бонуса также были включены короткие истории и Drama CD. 8 ноября 2018 года во время мероприятия Idea Factory 5th Annual Press Event был анонсирован выход коллекции ''Date A Live: Rio Reincarnation на международном рынке. Игра будет включать в себя оригинальную японскую озвучку и английские субтитры. Заявленные платформы ― PS4 и ПК. Игра будет распространяться через физические носители (диски) для PS4, а также через цифровые магазины Playstation Network и Steam. Релиз ожидается 30 июня 2019 года. Геймплей Новые элементы ''Серия'' Date A Live, выпущенная на PlayStation®3, становится единой! "Rinne Utopia" и "Ars Install", изначально выпущенные на систему PlayStation®3, будут выпущены как одна программа для PlayStation®Vita. Новые функции будут включены в оригинальную систему игр, которая включает в себя анимированных персонажей и CG-события! ''Новый эпизод "Реинкарнация Рио" ''"Rio Reincarnation" ― история, являющаяся продолжением "Ars Install". Но даже без прохождения ''Rinne Utopia'' и ''Ars Install'' вы можете начать игру, пройдя "Дайджест", который представит события, произошедшие до начала "Rio Reincarnation". "Дайджест" может быть выбран в начале игры и продолжается повествованием Шидо, который является протагонистом игры. ※''Для новых игроков рекомендуется пройти "Rinne Utopia" и "Ars Install", прежде чем приступить к новому контенту.'' Система игры При продолжении игры появится изображение карты. Выбрав значок любого персонажа, который отображается на карте, можно посмотреть на эпизод с данным персонажем. В игре существует две карты: города и старшей школы Райзен. Переключайтесь между картами и выберите героиню, которую хотите пригласить на свидание. Информация для международной версии игры Несколько свиданий, несколько итогов – с 11 героинями на выбор и более 150 возможных свиданий, кого вы выберете, зависит от вас! Найди свой путь к любви – Выбор, который вы делаете с каждой девушкой, может повлиять на вашу судьбу в целом. Выполните все условия вашего свидания, чтобы раскрыть истинную концовку героини! Анимация движущихся портретов героев как в жизни – Все портреты героев, с которыми взаимодействует протагонист, будут дышать, мигать и реагировать на ваши разговоры! Героини реалистичнее, чем когда-либо! Там, откуда все началось – Две предыдущие истории из серии Date A Live, которые были доступны исключительно на системе PlayStation®3, "Rinne Utopia" и "Ars Install" ''входят в комплект ''"Rio Reincarnation"! Повторите опыт, полученный на свиданиях с "Rinne Utopia" и "Ars Install" '', и испытайте новые свидания с CG-эпизодами в ''"Rio Reincarnation"! История В тот день Шидо почувствовал что-то странное после того, как обнаружил у себя дубликат ключа от дома. Предмет, который он точно должен был кому-то передать.Тем не менее, он не помнит, кому он должен передать его. В этот момент над его головой прозвучал шум, после чего его сознание оказалось захвачено. Проснувшись, Шидо оказался в мире, в котором существует Арусу Мария, у которой на самом деле нет физического тела в реальности. И затем, перед Шидо появилась некая девушка. Соногами Ринне... девушка, которую когда-то Шидо не смог спасти. Шидо, восстановивший свои потерянные воспоминания, получает возможность расследовать причину возрождения Эдема <Рая Бедствия>. Посреди всего этого перед Шидо появляется девочка, чья внешность напоминает "Правителя" – Рио. – Будет очень печально, если ты не найдешь самую важную вещь для тебя. Что подразумевает Рио под "самой важной вещью"? Связано ли ее существование с Эдемом <Раем Бедствия>? В этом замкнутом мире есть только один способ, благодаря которому Шидо вернет себе повседневную жизнь. И это... Пригласить их на свидание и заставить влюбиться в себя?! Characters Charashido0_0.png|Shido Itsuka Chara1.png|Tohka Yatogami Origami2.png|Origami Tobiichi Chara3.png|Yoshino Chara5_1.png|Kotori Itsuka Charakurumi4_0.png|Kurumi Tokisaki Rinne1.png|Rinne Sonogami Charakaguya6_0.png|Kaguya Yamai Charayuzuru7_0.png|Yuzuru Yamai Miku_spirit_ver.png|Miku Izayoi 2601510-0903559377-edSJX.png|Maria Arusu Chara10_0.png|Marina Arusu Rio1.png|Rio ;Shidou Itsuka :The protagonist of this game. :CV: Nobunaga Shimazaki (During the Digest Only) The second year student who attends the Raizen High School. His family consists of father and mother, along with his step sister Kotori but, the parents are often away from home due to their work. He is an ordinary student at school, and an ordinary brother at home. He is also a good cook. When the affection points between a Spirit is high enough ―― He will have to kiss her. Through it, he is able to seal its power. ;Tohka Yatogami :The main character of this game. :CV: Marina Inoue Identification name, "Princess". Spirit ―― A mysterious existence that comes from the bordering dimension and exist in this world. Everything such as birth, ecology, and its purpose is unknown. It has the overwhelming power to your knowledge, violent, and even beauty that can be said only. Her power is currently sealed by Itsuka Shido, and has become one of the Raizen High School students. ;Origami Tobiichi :The main character of this game. :CV: Misuzu Togashi Itsuka Shido's classmate. A talented girl who is also a Raizen High's genius, and combined with a mysterious beauty. She is shown to know Shido from the past. In addition, for the sake of the Shido and her purpose, she is willing to take an action herself by disegarding the order from above. ;Yoshino :The main character of this game. :CV: Iori Nomizu Identification name, "Hermit". She is an extremely gentle spirit up to date . However, she hides a tremendous force that cannot be imagined from a figure of a young girl. ;Kurumi Tokisaki :The main character of this game. :CV: Asami Sanada Identification name, "Nightmare". The spirit which is feared for depriving the lives of humans. Unlike "Princess" and "Hermit", she has a clear purpose and twisted actions. She has been severly wounded when Kotori shoot her with her spirit power and dissapeared, but... ;Kotori Itsuka :The main character of this game. :CV: Ayana Taketatsu Ribbon is the trademark for Shido's younger sister. Innocent skirmish and quarrel don't die out but, the basic relation is good. She always love her brother and the "Deluxe Kid's Plate" so much. She also has a reverse side as she is the commander of . In addition to this, she also has the power of a spirit despite being a human. In that case, her identification name is "Efreet". ;Rinne Sonogami :The main character of this game. :CV: Kana Hanazawa A new character for the original PS3 game, Date A Live: Rinne Utopia. The childhood friend who appeared in front of Shido. A gentle girl who takes care of Shido diligently. She lives next to the Itsuka residence and for Shido and Kotori, her existence is like another family. ;Kaguya Yamai :The main character of this game. :CV: Maaya Uchida Identification name, "Berserk". The twin spirit who has the power enough to cause a tornado by simply moving around, Yamai's half. She has the personality that is easy to get in the swing, along with a determined expression and always uses difficult words ―― a characteristic like the so-called chuunibyou. ;Yuzuru Yamai :The main character of this game. :CV: Sarah Emi Bridcutt Identification name, "Berserk". The twin spirit who has the power enough to cause a tornado by simply moving around, Yamai's half. In comparison to Kaguya, Yuzuru has a rather calm personality, and a characteristic behavior that always puts 2-letter Kanji in front of every phrase she wants to say. ;Miku Izayoi :The main character of this game. :CV: Minori Chihara Identification name, "Diva". The spirit who has the power to fascinate the opponent just by hearing the song. She is a man-hater and has the tendency to become attracted by girls. Miku attends the Rindouji All-Girls Private School and also play an active part as an idol. ;Maria Arusu :The main character of this game. :CV: Suzuko Mimori A new character for the original PS3 game, Date A Live: Ars Install. A mysterious girl who suddenly appeared before Shido in the virtual world. It designates to collect the information concerning "love” at first. She is the type who want to continue experiencing something she doesn't know, and will immediately learns various things. ;Marina Arusu :The main character of this game. :CV: Suzuko Mimori A new character for the original PS3 game, Date A Live: Ars Install. The girl who looks just like Maria whom suddenly appeared before Shido in the virtual world. She always appears when the day comes to an end, and teases Shido. She seems to know about the trouble of the virtual world and shows the manner of expecting Shido. ;Rio Sonogami :The main character of this game. :CV: Ayane Sakura A new character in the PlayStation Vita game, Date A Live Twin Edition: Rio Reincarnation. A young girl that appeared in front of Shidou in . She has an innocent and friendly personality with an appearance that matches her age. Her appearance resembles the previous ruler of ― a lot though... ;Reine Murasame :The side character of this game. :CV: Aya Endō Reine is highly intelligent and the Analysis Officer of Ratatoskr's Fraxinus Crew. She transferred to Raizen High School as a Physics teacher and an assistant home-room teacher at Shidou's class. Beautiful and intelligent, her only flaw is being sleep deprived, since she doesn't seem to sleep much. At some point of time she can be reliable and take command of the directions which Shidou needs to do when dating a spirit. ;Kyouhei Kannazuki :The side character of this game. :CV: Takehito Koyasu Vice-commander under Kotori of Ratatoskr crewing the airship <Fraxinus>, a ship located 15,000 meters above Tengu City. He shows masochistic qualities when receiving any type of physical punishment from Kotori. He displays psychological foresight in his defense of Fraxinus which appears to be an ability known by Kotori to the point that she is dismissive of a physical attack upon Fraxinus because of his presence. He is also the former captain of the AST, when Ryouko had just joined. ;Mana Takamiya :The side character of this game. :CV: Misato A temporary Second Lieutenant of the AST, she works for the DEM Industries based out of England as a Wizard. Revealed to be the real sister of Shido, she does not have any memories from that time but possesses just a picture which was her only proof that she had a brother. Like Shido, she has blue hair and brown eyes, with her blue hair tied in a ponytail. Due to the procedure she underwent to strengthen her fighting power, she has less than 10 years to live, but was kept from knowing this truth about her body. ;Mikie Okamine :The side character of this game. :CV: Kanami Satou Holding the rank of Private, she is described as having brown eyes and hair, with her hair tied in pigtails. She is in Origami's and Shido's year but she skipped a grade, making her one year younger. Her age being close to Origami's leads her to have a strange attraction to Origami. Her dedication to Origami is shown by the fact that she was willing to resign from the AST when she thought Origami was going to have a disciplinary discharge. Music *'Opening Song': Key of Truth Sweet ARMS *'Ending Song': Not Forget by Misato Bonus Drama CDs Limited Edition Bonuses :Cast: :Maria Arusu & Marina Arusu CV: Suzuko Mimori :Kaguya Yamai & Yuzuru Yamai CV: Maaya Uchida & Sarah Emi Bridcutt :Miku Izayoi CV: Minori Chihara :Cast: :Shido Itsuka CV: Nobunaga Shimazaki :Rio Sonogami CV: Ayane Sakura Preoder Bonus :Cast: :Shido Itsuka CV: Nobunaga Shimazaki :Kotori Itsuka CV: Ayana Taketatsu :Rio Sonogami CV: Ayane Sakura :Maria Arusu & Marina Arusu CV: Suzuko Mimori Animate Original Bonus :Cast: :Tohka Yatogami CV: Marina Inoue :Kurumi Tokisaki CV: Asami Sanada Gamers Original Bonus :Cast: :Yoshino & Yoshinon CV: Iori Nomizu :Yuzuru Yamai CV: Sarah Emi Bridcutt Sofmap Original Bonus ※ Available with the limited edition only :Cast: :Origami Tobiichi CV: Misuzu Togashi :Kaguya Yamai CV: Maaya Uchida Gallery Категория:Оригинальная история Категория:Медиа Категория:Игры